


JUST PERFECT

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	JUST PERFECT

（四）  
亚邀赛算是陈立农真正从人气选手变成超人气实力选手的成名之战，他在决胜局里的孙尚香极限守高地，在队友们都死光了觉得马上就凉的时候他以一打三，爆手速秒换名刀然后秒买复活甲的操作至今被挂在“荣耀巅峰时刻前三”榜里，帮助FPC战队第一次捧起亚邀赛总冠军的奖杯。  
蔡徐坤当时守在电脑屏幕面前看的直播，虽然他游戏技术只能算是普通玩家里的中上水平但还是看得热血沸腾——获胜时陈立农尖叫着摘下耳机三步并作两步“飞”上领奖台的画面实在可爱到炸裂。  
“你说怎么才能让我爸妈接受一个动动手指分分钟百万上下的儿媳妇呢？”蔡徐坤抬头问王子异，自以为谦虚咨询问题实则语气里全是骄傲的光。  
“你能不能不要说得就像农农是洗//钱的一样。”王子异感觉这秀恩爱的光芒让自己的佛系外壳都要裂了，刺眼得很。

只是亚邀赛之后蔡徐坤是真的更无法秀恩爱了，陈立农的商业价值水涨船高，战队靠着他的一群女友粉妈妈粉卖周边买门票，这个时候要是公开或出柜，战队经理周锐能举着大声公到蔡徐坤楼下以死相逼，“王八蛋蔡徐坤，拐我摇钱树，断我发财梦…”  
亚邀赛第一晋级后又是冬季杯了，背负了更大的光芒的FPC战队的日常训练时间更从每天六小时变得只多不少，蔡徐坤临近年底也忙得脚不沾地，两个人居然也是难得见一面。  
而且还是蔡徐坤他母亲打电话说“小坤呀，元旦让你恋人一起出来吃顿饭吧”才提醒了他。  
年轻人说再多，不如亚邀赛的比赛在电视上播放，这档次一下子从“不务正业“变成了“为国争光”，本来就溺爱儿子的蔡母越看越满意，劝着老头子思想变先进一点。  
蔡父通过身边兄弟了解了一下，自己这个准儿媳的商业价值还挺高，感觉觉得投资这个行业说不定比国足有希望，也慢慢有了一些改观。  
其实还有一个原因是蔡徐坤的狐朋狗友们带回家的网红脸们让那些父母才是各种不满意，对比产生优越感，蔡母觉得多一个儿子也比看着儿子伺候一个娇滴滴还每天大手大脚花钱的蛇精舒服多了，电视上看陈立农也长相乖乖巧巧的，之前那些嘲笑她的小姐妹们肯定可羡慕她了。  
蔡徐坤当然是激动万分地就向陈立农发出了去他家的邀请，没想到把小兔子直接吓跑了。

跑了两个礼拜被抓回去下场肯定是很惨的，陈立农哑着嗓子求/饶说自己腰都要断了，蔡徐坤一边啃着他的脖颈一边用身/体/教/育缺乏锻炼的小朋友。  
但最后吃饱喝足的蔡徐坤还不是要恭恭敬敬地给哭唧唧的小朋友揉腰，每天坐十几个小时的电竞椅肯定肩颈腰背都劳损，陈立农趴在床上享受恋人的服务，累得动都不想动一下。  
“怎么能只给你的手上保险呢，农农的腿我觉得就能投保几千万，还有你的腰…”蔡徐坤抚摸着陈立农的脊背，天天熬夜皮肤还那么好，肯定都是哥哥的营养/滋/润的…当然这句话他现在不敢说，不然这方面脸皮薄的陈立农肯定拼了命也要把他踹下床。  
“一定要去吗？”陈立农却没心思理会蔡徐坤的夸赞，半晌冒了一句，“我觉得…叔叔阿姨可能不太会满意我。”  
虽然陈立农觉得见家长说明了蔡徐坤对自己的重视，而且长辈说要见的话推辞也不太礼貌，但总觉得他去了就是类似于“给你五百万请你离开我儿子”这样的剧情。  
“少跟着尤长靖他们看肥皂剧。”蔡徐坤揉揉陈立农的头发像撸猫一样，陈立农顺从地仰起脖子看他。  
“是真的啦…我…我又没有很优秀，家里条件不是很好，刚成年，男生，还只会打游戏…”  
“你的几百万粉丝知道‘电竞之光’是这样评价自己的吗？”  
陈立农也试图去了解蔡徐坤的世界，他旁听了一场和国外某知名科技公司的英文会议，全程就没听懂几句完整的话，蔡徐坤会后问他什么感觉他也只能支支吾吾假装淡定地点点头，“Emmm…这波不亏。”  
用的还是打游戏的语言，他分明看到蔡徐坤低头憋笑的表情“嗯，你的总结很有总经理的派头”，当下决定再也不来公司打扰男友办公了。  
虽然陈立农也是个很自恋臭屁的小孩，可是在内心里他觉得他还是没有办法和蔡徐坤比的…那个走哪里都自带C位光环的男人，陈立农嘴里说不出觉得他厉害的羡慕的是万分之一。  
蔡徐坤仿佛看见陈立农的兔耳朵耷拉了下去，每次看见赛场上神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的小狼狗露出面对自己时怎么看都可爱的一面时就没有办法不心软得一塌糊涂。

最终陈立农还是鼓起勇气挑了个周末和蔡徐坤一起去陪他父母吃早茶。  
“如果我妈妈真的给你五百万要你离开我怎么办？”蔡徐坤看着陈立农乱紧张一把的样子就忍不住逗他。  
陈立农认真地咬着奶茶吸管回答道，“…我就给阿姨一千万让她别这样拆散我们。”  
蔡徐坤大笑出声，忍不住捏了捏陈立农的后颈，“That's my boy.”  
不过当蔡徐坤问到陈立农真的能拿出一千万吗的时候，陈立农算了算自己的签约费、周边分红和直播平台的费用扣去平摊的日常开销好像今年还不太够，可怜巴巴地看着蔡徐坤，“我会好好攒老婆本的。“  
蔡徐坤瞪他一眼，笑得无限宠溺，这小兔崽子真是仗着自己现在在开车没办法教训他就说这种欠吻的话。  
其实他当然知道自己没有看上去那么完美，蔡徐坤追求完美又颇有点大男子主义，精于计算不太喜欢全情付出，是陈立农的出现让他在慢慢改变自己…当陈立农把来之不易的FPC冠军戒指献宝一样地戴在自己手上时，蔡徐坤感觉本来只想撩着他玩玩的心被男孩的笑容Biu一下击中了。  
当陈立农澄澈的黑眸望着蔡徐坤的时候，蔡徐坤分明看到因为被厚爱而变得更好的自己。  
为了吸引陈立农这种慕强心理严重的人的目光，他一定也是在一起成长的，即使在不同的领域，用不同的方式。  
他不想辜负陈立农对他毫无保留和猜疑的爱，他就想让全世界都知道陈立农有多么值得被宠着…那个撩一撩就能脸红炸毛却不会真正拒绝恋人任何要求的小可爱，那个看上去软软绵绵实际上比谁都倔都通透的大男孩，那个无论什么处境都不卑不亢追逐梦想的少年，是他迫不及待想要圈在怀里的宝贝。  
所以这么早就带陈立农见父母什么的，其实私心和不安感更重的是他吧…停好车后蔡徐坤掰过陈立农的脸和他接吻，“我父母是很喜欢你才会想见你的，别紧张啦宝宝。”

“仄第一次见面你爸妈的红/包也给太多了吧…回去的路上陈立农不知所措地看了一眼金额，“他们真的不是要赶我走吗？“  
“怎么可能，他们那么喜欢你，我觉得我妈是巴不得拿这些钱拴住你。”蔡徐坤懂他妈妈的，陈立农乖巧懂事回答问题时也认真，他妈刚吃完饭就发消息让儿子别欺负这老实孩子。  
“立农这孩子聪明，但没什么心眼，你这人精别欺负他啊。”  
毕竟蔡妈妈在餐桌上提到蔡徐坤的风流史时可一点也没有嘴下留情，末了还和蔡父一起总结了一句“我怎么生了这么一个坏东西”。  
出乎意料地，之前一直附和着他们的陈立农睁圆的眼睛，“您不要这么说坤哥，他zen的很好的！”  
看看这孩子，比亲父母还向着蔡徐坤，蔡父蔡母登时虽然没什么表情变化，心里可挺高兴的，还给陈立农夹了菜。  
连陈立农一紧张就狂吃了几乎两人份的菜在他们看来都是优点了——吃什么都一副很香很有食欲的样子，这孩子多么讨喜。  
“不过你真有那么多情史？”陈立农看向蔡徐坤，一脸玩味。  
“天地良心那些可一个都没带去看见过我父母，真的。”蔡徐坤赶紧表态，他之前交往过的男生女生都有怕陈立农不高兴。  
因为他其实潜意识里觉得如果陈立农没碰到自己大概不会被掰弯——因为陈立农的脑回路其实经常挺直男的，不过蔡徐坤不打算纠正他这一点，因为他挺喜欢Justin用土味情话撩陈立农撩不动时吃瘪。  
陈立农哼哼了两声倒也没在追问，靠在座位上争取在回到基地前补觉一会儿，接下来是封闭式训练，他估计每天睡不够五小时的。  
毕竟游戏这东西，一天不摸都可能会因为小失误被喷手生，陈立农的孙尚香大概会被直接送上Ban位，所以他要考虑配合队友的体系把其他打野英雄再多练一会儿…陈立农脑内回忆着自己这几天的失误点，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


End file.
